


Mistake

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, Happy Ending, Kissing, Rejection, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Set in the year 2031Dani is 32 and Grace is 19 (ages will change in different chapters.)Set in the future, Dani's trying to save Grace by keeping her away. However Grace isn't aware of this.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

-SET IN THE YEAR 2031- D:32 G:19

Grace jumped off the back of one of their armored tanks as it rolled into the bunker which was currently an underground military base. She made her way towards the showers wanting to wash off all the grime, sweat and blood that stuck to her skin. She was beyond exhausted.

As she made her way through the stone halls that were lit with a greenish hue that made everything look sick, she thought back on their supply run. They'd been ambushed, luckily they had managed to get some supply and escape with only a few injured soldiers.

Grace reached the showers and found them empty, she sighed in relief. She was surrounded by constant chaos from loud cafeteria chatter to deafening explosions and screams of war, she accepted any moments of silence happily. 

She hissed as she began to strip her uniform off, some of the fabric on her shoulder had dried onto a large scrape she'd gotten after a Rev-9 exploded near her. It sent her flying a few feet away onto rough cement and gravel. Grace drew in her breath as she ripped the fabric off like a bandaid.

The scrape immediately began to burn and sting as it's protective layer was peeled off. She could already see the drops of blood oozing from the small cuts. 

She then moved over to the mirror to get a look at the damage on her body. Pieces of gravel and dirt were embedded in cuts on her hands and legs. Her left cheekbone was also sporting a deep cut on it, her eye was blood shot. The memory of slamming the left side of her face came vividly to her. The pain had been intense, but short lived after her body kicked into survival mode.

Grace turned to the showers and turned one of the communal showers on, it took a while for the water to reach the shower head. The water from the base was being supplied by some tank reserves. As she waited she continued to remove the rest of her gear.

After removing everything and being left in her sports bra and underwear she noticed how her hair had blood matted on the left side of her skull. Grace brought her hand up and began to feel the bloodied area and winced when she felt a cut on her skull, it couldn't be bigger than a few centimeters. Her hair was passed her shoulders, it wasn't easy to manage and difficult to maintain with scarce grooming products.

After a quick evaluation on the pros of long hair, Grace pulled out her knife and began to slice away at chunks of her hair.

She spent her shower watching as the water that slid down her body onto the floor changed from a deep red to clear.

-

Grace emerged from the showers practically glowing now that the dark ashes and debris that covered the surface had now been washed away from her creamy skin. Most people mided their own business around here, but nothing interesting ever happened so when Grace walked out looking like utter shit she managed to catch a few eyes.

She knew they had seeb similar sites before, they were just adjusting to her mangled look. That is till she noticed a certain set of eyes on her, watching her intently. Grace's eyes landed on those of the Commander. She watched as the Commander looked at her, her expression was unreadable at first it however turned into a kind of taken aback look. Grace was just a year in as a field soldier, the Commander only spoke to her private team they were called "The Council". They were in charge of leading the revolution and planning any attacks that could save humanity.

The commander hand picked her adversaries and her soldiers. Grace hoped to have the honor some day, she knew she had to work hard to get into the Commander's circle specially with the indifference the Commander seemed to have for her. 

Grace was feeling tired so she was going to grab a ration and go lay in her bunk bed. As she was heading to the cafeteria she froze when she heard someone call from behind her.

"Harper!" Shouted the Commander from where she sat. 

Grace turned around and watched as the Commander stood up and marched toward her, the way she stood and marched on over to her startled her a bit. The woman was angry.

"Can you tell why the hell you aren't in medbay right now?" Asked the Commander staring into her eyes waiting for an answer. Despite their obvious height difference it felt as if the Commander was staring her down.

"I-I...uh..." Stuttered Grace confusedly, she wasn't sure what to say. Normally she just rested and healed up within a few days or weeks depending.

"You've got be kidding me, Harper. Have you not seen yourself, you shouldn't be standing." Barked the commander as her eyes squinted looking into the taller woman's eyes.

"Medics!" Shouted the Commander, gesturing at Grace.

"Next time you get so much as a hair pulled off I want you to go get a look at it in med, you understood?" Said the commander as she raised her chin at Grace, the look gave no space for objections.

"Y-Yes. Understood." Said Grace as she looked at the ground out of respect and shame from being chastised. She didn't get where this came from, everyone was bruised up and no one had gotten chewed up for it.

"I can walk to the medbay." Said Grace as she made her way to the med crew, she was stopped by the commander side stepping her.

"You're going on a stretcher and that's it. Look at your eye, it's filled with blood. I don't want you taking another step or so help me I will have you thrown in a cell for disobeying a direct order." Said the Commander her voice low and menacing.

Grace looked into the Commander's eyes nervously, unsure as to why she was so adamant to have her checked up. This was the first time she'd spoken to the commander in a while and it's been pretty hostile so far.

Everyone around just watched from the corners of their eyes as they tried to stay out of the Commander's rage. After a few excruciating minutes the medics took Grace on a stretcher down to med. 

Grace felt a bit relieved as they began to roll her away, away from the angry Commander. However Grace caught a hint of dark long hair from the corner of her eye, she looked up from her current position and saw the Commander's walking closely behind the medics. 

She took a deep breath and released.

-

Dani looked at Grace who'd fallen asleep long ago. It had been six days, six days Grace had been hospitalized. She recalled watching Grace come out of the showers looking like she was dead. Her eye was blood shot and she was forming a bruise all around it. She could see blood seeping into different parts of her shirt from hidden wounds.

She shuttered as she remembered seeing a patch of red hair at the top of Grace's wet hair, turns out after some examination she had a gash with exposed bone on her skull. Her stomach sank as she watched her laying in bed looking absolutely beat.

Dani considered pulling her out of the field, but it might raise questions from both Grace and her people. She needed to avoid both, if she wanted to save Grace this time she couldn't have her close. Although keeping her far was proving to be more difficult than expected.

"Commander." Spoke Grace snapping Dani from her thoughts.

"Harper!" Said Dani a bit too excited, she then internally cooled off and spoke mote calmly. "How are you feeling?" Asked Dani.

"Better." Said Grace her voice soft with sleep.

"That's good to hear." Said Dani giving Grace a rare soft smile.

-  
Everything suddenly slowed down for Grace as she watched the Commander give her a soft smile and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She felt her stomach flutter and her heart speed up.

Grace felt her heart constrict a little as she realized that the Commander had the prettiest smile. That the Commander was the prettiest person she'd ever seen actually.

She couldn't help but to return the same soft smile.


	2. Kingdom come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2 years after the first chapter, Grace and Dani clash after Grace goes against her commands. Tensions are high when Dani protects Grace while keeping her at arms length and Grace is bitter of Dani's indifference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are based on different years with different ages at beginning. If any of you have suggestions for new chapters or anything you'd like to read, pls let me know.

YEAR 2032/ DANI:33 GRACE:21

Dani watched with a firery gaze as a couple of aircrafts pulled into the entrance tunnel. Her chest was heaving and her fists were clenched, she heard the cheers of the soldiers roar all around her. She knew she should be as happy as them, but instead her blood boiled as she watched Grace hop out with her squad behind her. It was really a miracle that she got out of the aircraft at all.

Her smile was brilliant and her eyes were sparkling, Dani was gonna wipe that look off her face in a moment. Grace began to walk towards the crowd along with her squad and the augments. As they drew in close they all began to crash into each other, jumping one on top of the other. They had been victorious in destroying a Rev-9 Hive.

It was a dangerous mission with 26% chance of succession which had been denied by the council, basically a suicide mission and somehow Grace managed to do it. 

Dani watched as Grace greeted the other soldiers still unaware of just how royally fucked she was. She watched as Grace looked up and landed her eyes on her own. 

-

Grace felt on top of the world, this mission was the shift they needed. That is until she looked up from the crowd engulfing her and spotted The Commander looking at her with an expression so cool that it gave her chills. Her body was straight and her arms crossed over her chest.

Grace felt her stomach drop knowing all too well that The Commander was feeling wrath right now. She then watched as the Commander mouthed the words "You are so fucked."

Dani then narrowed her eyes squinting at the taller woman. She then brought her index finger up and beckoned her to follow.

Grace sucked in a breath as her legs felt like they had been filled with lead and her throat constricted with nervousness. She then began to push through the crowd following The Commander's trail. 

She was far from the commotion now, all she could hear now was Dani's footsteps echoing through the stone halls. She'd been staring at her feet, but decided to look up at Dani who was just a few feet in front of her. Her arms were clasped behind her, she didn't even so much as glance back at her.

Grace sighed loudly through her nose trying to release some of the tension building up. They arrived at Dani's office, Dani walked in and stepped aside waiting for her.

Grace found it really unnerving how Dani hadn't spoken or even looked at her. 

Grace walked in spotting Sarah who was sitting by Dani's desk. The old woman looked on over and stood up without saying a word. As she passed Grace she whispered "Goodluck" and patted her chest. The sentiment was half-hearted.

As Sarah stepped out Grace watched as Dani closed the door quickly behind her. Her hair was loose in big dark messy waves. It helped shield her face from Grace, she couldn't see what Dani was thinking. Grace then stepped to a far corner trying to avoid whatever was about to happen as best as she could.

But then there's just somethings that are futile to even try.

"What did I say about the mission, Grace?" Asked Dani finally speaking up with her back facing Grace. Her voice was void of anything but anger.

Grace swallowed hard knowing that every answer she gave would just make her look bad, so instead she tried to jump to the end.

"I know what you're going to say-" began Grace, but was cut off by Dani quickly however.

"What did I say about the mission, Grace?!" Shouted Dani over Grace. She had whipped around to face the soldier.

Grace looked straight ahead knowing damn well that Dani's eyes must be focused on hers. She clenched her jaw as she thought of anyway not to get her ass chewed up by the Commander.

"You said it wasn't viable." Said Grace her voice coming out strained.

"Then can you tell me why the hell did you load up with a team this morning and executed the exact opposite of what I had said?" Said Dani taking a few slow steps forward, she was now within arms reach.

Grace swallowed audibly and took in a harsh breath through her nose. She was growing frustrated, how could Dani be angry when they had made so much progress. If she was gonna get thrown in a cell for insubordination might as well give her enough reason.

"Why are you being like this?!" Said Grace her words held the slightest tremor, she hadn't realized what she'd just shouted at her Commander until it left her. She looked down into Dani's eyes, their gaze was intense but her eyes were pink like she'd been crying.

"Excuse me?" Asked Dani lifting her eyebrow, it wasn't a genuine question but more of a chance for Grace to save her ass. 

Grace shut her eyes together as she prayed for the earth to swallow her instead of having to deal with an increasingly pissed off Commander.

"I just don't comprehend why you're always on my ass when I do my job and leave everyone else alone!" Shouted Grace desperately trying to get through to Dani.

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Grace!" Shouted Dani with so much fury it made Grace flinch.

"We all run that risk and I didn't get hurt." Said Grace attempting to defend herself, but for some reason Dani insisted on accusing her of being more reckless than any of the other soldiers.

"I am tired of your backtalking and disobedience- your insubordination!" Said Dani as she smacked a whiskey glass sending it flying towards a wall where it shattered, Sarah had surely left it on the desk.

Dani stood quitely thinking for a moment before speaking again.

"You're suspended from your duties until you can show me that you're a soldier who listens to commands." Said Dani, she knew this would hurt.

Grace shook her head in disbelief. "You're gonna suspend me after what I've accomplished today?" Asked Grace not really believing what she was hearing.

"This is bullshit, Dani!" Shouted Grace stepping into The Commander's personal space. She stood almost chest to chest with the woman or at least would be if it weren't for their height difference.

"Bullshit is the stunt you pulled today." Said Dani looking furiously into bright eyes that met her with the same fury. She would let the fact that she called her Dani fly by for now.

"There's no other soldier out there that can give you the results that I can." Said Grace angrily as she pointed out at the landing tunnel. "There's no other soldier that can protect you like I can!" Said Grace as she hit her chest emphasizing her point.

"I've already decided what to do with you. I don't have anything else to say." Said Dani unmoven by Grace's anger or reason.

Grace was going to open her mouth, but was once again interrupted by Dani.

"Dismissed." Said Dani giving no space for anything else.

Grace didn't move from where she stood and neither did Dani. Both women looked into each others eyes, heat radiated from both their stares and the situation was quickly rising into something else.

Grace huffed out a breath and walked passed Dani making their shoulders collide. She knew she shouldn't, but she didn't tend to listent to reason very often.

"Like you give a fuck about me." Grumbled Grace as she made her way towards the door.

She then felt a hand wrap around her forearm tightly and keep her in place.

"What did you just say?" Asked Dani as she looked at the back of Grace's head who hadn't turned to meet her eyes.

Grace had no idea how deeply that wounded her, Dani's heart lived in her throat knowing that Grace was out there in the field, risking her life. That she wanted to keep Grace in a bubble, but instead she found her slipping through her fingers like water.

She watched as Grace turned around her eyes dark.

"You're a fucking hypocrite." Said Grace her voice steady, as if she were telling truth. Her lip wobbled as she yanked her arm away from the smaller woman and walked out.

Dani sighed as she began to rub at her temples feeling the beginning of a migraine forming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Grace's and Dani's fight.
> 
> Dani decides to talk to Grace.

Dani watched Grace from across the common area. It had been a few weeks since they had argued, so it had been a few weeks since they directed a word at each other.

Dani knew she'd made a bad call punishing Grace, she was biased and let her emotions get the best of her. It was hard to protect Grace, protect her from caring selflessly about the woman she vowed to protect. 

Grace's last words to Dani still spun in her head, specially late at night. Dani believed that if she kept Grace far enough, that she was relatively a stranger it could deter her from caring about her or at least so passionately. 

Instead it had made Grace believe that Dani didn't care at all about her. That she had actually a sort of animosity towards her. 

Dani watched as Grace had a drink with her squad, she could tell by the tenseness in her shoulders that she was well aware that Dani was there too. 

Dani brought another cup of moonshine up to her lips, the liquid was awful but it got the job done. Quick too.

"So you're just gonna stare at her all night or drink to you black out first?" Said a raspy voice next to her. Sarah of course.

"I'm thinking of talking to her." Said Dani not taking her eyes off Grace who's back was facing her. Dani's cheeks felt hot from the alcohol.

"Better do it quick." Said Sarah, Dani could smell that she was smoking. She knew her well enough to know that she had to have a cigarette or drink in hand to function.

"The kid's living up to her potential, one of these morons had to take initiative." Said Sarah sounding bitter as always. She had every reason to be.

Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance, Sarah knew damn well why Dani was so ticked off about the situation. 

"She could've gotten herself killed!" Shout whispered Dani turning to look at Sarah who didn't even spare her a look. She'd normally ignored the woman, but alcohol made her a bit more confrontational.

"But she didn't." Said Sarah simply.

Dani took in a breath as she was faced with Grace's own words. She then held her face in her hands as she used every molecule in her body to stop herself from telling Sarah to "Fuck off".

"If you wanna talk, better do it now. Tall stuff is going back to the barracks." Said Sarah pulling Dani out of her thoughts. Dani's head snapped up to watch Grace head towards the barracks hall.

Dani got up and headed towards the barracks. Leaving Sarah alone to drink what was left in her cup. She caught up to the taller woman after having to run a bit.

"Grace." Called out Dani as she stepped into the hallway, the stone carried her echo to Grace's ears. The woman was just a few feet away from her.

Grace stopped for a moment and then continued her path towards the barracks.

"Grace!" Said Dani this time sounding more urgent, Grace then turned around looking at the woman with a bored expression.

"What do you want?" Asked Grace, her voice lacked the usual softness it did whenever she spoke to her. Dani couldn't help to wince a bit, she didn't expect it.

"I need to talk to you, in private." Said Dani her vision was a bit fuzzy from the alcohol, her voice sounding a bit smaller.

Grace swallowed visibly and revised her options, she ended up following Dani towards her office.  
-

Grace was tired of fighting with Dani, she felt like a fool for thinking that Dani cared about her beyond what she felt for any other soldier. There was nothing she could do right in Dani's eyes. She'd fought hard to have Dani even so much as acknowledge her, but still she got demoted and wounded.

She followed her to her office expecting another argument, this time she had no fire in her, she wouldn't argue.

Dani walked over to her desk and sat behind it.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Asked Dani pointing at the chairs in front of her.

"No." Said Grace, short and straight to the point. She hadn't bothered to look up from the floor where her gaze was currently at.

"Okay." Said Dani below her breath, she could already tell that Grace's fury hadn't completely subsided. If the bored gaze she gave her in the hall wasn't enough.

Dani stood up and walked over to Grace and carefully grabbed a hold of her chin lifting it to make her meet her eyes. Grace looked confused, Dani had never been this close to another soldier. Let alone do something so delicate.

Dani looked into Grace's eyes with no anger, only guilt and something Grace couldn't name.

"I'm so sorry-" said Dani cutting herself off as she got choked with emotion. Grace felt her anger deflate at the sight of Dani, her Commander sobbing so softly. This wasn't the Commander who lead the last of humanity. This was Dani.

Dani then dug her head into Grace's chest as she fisted Grace's shirt between her fingers. Grace's arms immediately wrapped around the shorter woman pulling her impossibly close.

"-When I saw that you had left, I felt dread creep in my bones. The thought of something happening to you strangled me." Said Dani through gasps and sobs with her face pressed against Grace. "I can't lose you, Grace." Said Dani, her voice so delicate.

Grace pulled back and this time lifted Dani's chin to meet her gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Grace with all the sincerity she could muster. She couldn't help but to admire how beautiful Dani looked, despite her upset state.

"Dani..." Began Grace, but her line of thought was cut off as she unconsciously leaned down capturing Dani's lips with her own.

Her lips were full and soft, Grace couldn't help but to notice. After a second she felt the lips that were frozen against her own begin to slide softly against her own. She couldn't stop the groan that esocaped into their kiss, she then wrapped her arms around Dani's waist lifting her to her tip toes.

It only took a few moments for Dani and Grace to find their rhythm. Soon their mouths were devouring each other as if they had known each other so intimately longer than just the last few minutes.

Graces heart hammered in her chest and the tips of her ears began to heat up as she felt the Commader squirm against her, as she felt her breathing heavily against her own lips. It was intoxicating.

Grace had walked them over towards the desk where she had Dani pinned between her and the desk. Graces shaky hands roamed the expanse of Dani's back, but not getting too handsy. She was surprised to feel the same urgent roaming hands on her own body, Dani's hands were less limited to the areas they roamed.

Grace's lips quivered as she felt Dani, deepen the kiss. This was all new to her, she'd never kissed anyone. Never had the time, chance or interest.

It felt natural however, like if Dani's lips were made for her.

"Fuck, Grace." Said Dani breathily between kisses, Grace had already decided that was her favorite sound. Dani breathlessly cursing her name.

"God, Dani-" said Grace in between kisses. "Tell me to stop and I'll-" said Grace trying to give Dani a chance to stop her if she didn't want it, she was cut off as Dani pulled back and looked in her eyes.

Grace looked at those beautiful chestnut eyes and saw pure want, Dani's eyes were glazed over and her cheeks flushed. Her lips were kiss swollen, she was a vision.

"Grace, I want you." Said Dani, her voice full with desire, it trembled slightly. "-I need to have you." said Dani pulling Grace in for sinful kiss to emphasize her statement. Dani couldn't help the moan that slipped her lips as she felt Grace press against her.

She then felt Dani push her back till the back of her knees met one of the chairs placed in front of Dani's desk. She fell into it with a huff, she was gonna look up at Dani in question, but the older woman was already setting herself on top straddling Grace's lap.

Dani then slipped a hand between them and pushed it down Grace's pants, her fingers slid into Grace's folds. Grace let out a hiss as she felt Dani press her fingers against her swollen bud. Dani placed a kiss to Grace's lips before pulling back to look at her.

Dani relished feeling how wet Grace had become after a few kisses. Regardless she needed to ask.

"Do you want me?" Asked Dani breathlessly as her finger's kept moving inside of Grace's pants.

Grace nodded softly, as she held Dani's face in both her hands bringing her in for a delicate kiss trying not to moan in her face as her fingers teased her entrance.

"Yes. Please, Dani." Said Grace as she kissed the shorter woman gently and pulled back to look into her eyes. Dani's stomach felt like someone had poured in it. Grace then brought her in for a deeper kiss.

Her kiss slackened as Dani pushed two finger's inside of her and began to kiss her neck roughly this made the taller woman let out a string of whimpers and moans, one of her hands held onto Dani's forearm, the one currently moving inside her.

"Grace-" whispered Dani against the blonde's lips. 

It took effort to open her eyes and look at Dani, but Grace did it anyway. Dani could see her lips were red and her cheeks were pink, she needed to say it. 

"This makes you mine." Said Dani with her forehead pressed against Grace's, she felt the soft puffs of air coming from Grace against her lips.

"Okay." Said Grace breathlessly.


End file.
